custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Wisp
Wisp is an ally of Zev Raregroove. Little to nothing is known about her, but it has been shown that she is capable of levitating and seems to be partially schizophrenic. She also appears to be very focused on pleasing Zev, and at the Battle of Conquistadores Guild vs. Apprentices of Caiaphus, she panicked then became quite depressed at the mere thought that Zev might become disappointed in her. Wisp was assigned to find the 'Verdant Testament', but it is unknown what exactly it is or whatever function it might serve. It appears as a green stone shaped like an elongated hexagon with carved wings. As of now, Wisp has retrieved the Verdant Testament, although it is unknown where she took it. Wisp is currently with Zev's group fighting the Yellow Powers. After Zev was injured by Nabonidus and the group was surrounded by Nightmares resembling flightless birds, Wisp took control of the situation and immediately launched a counterassault to protect him while he recuperated. By now, they have defeated the Nightmares and the Yellow Powers on the planet and have entered Vi's ship to move onto their next destination. Personality/Fighting Style Wisp is normally innocent and childlike, rarely intending to do any harm to anyone. She's prone to drastic moodswings, and seems to rest somewhere between bipolar and schizophrenic. Her main goals are mainly to help or please Zev Raregroove, and she is utterly loyal to him -- Wisp also doesn't like when Zev gets himself hurt. Despite her normally sweet personality, however, Wisp can be very violent and vindictive, almost borderline malicious; this was seen where she took over and killed a Shade at Caiaphus' base just to locate the Verdant Testament. Although she normally doesn't go for direct combat, Wisp has shown that she seems to prefer wrestling moves when fighting. When she has her clones attacking, she seems quite dangerous to fight. Her clones have been shown using a lariat, an enzuigiri kick and a high knee, all in the fight against the avian Nightmares. Appearance Abilities Levitation: Wisp has the ability to levitate about a foot above the ground; to date, she hasn't been seen walking on two feet. Phasing: Wisp has the ability to phase through solid objects, which she used to enter the secret basement where the Verdant Testament was kept. Duplication: Wisp has the ability to create multiple clones of herself, capable of handling complex tasks. It appears her favorite tactic is to use one or more clones to pin the target while the real Wisp scratches at them manically and a final Wisp clone keeps a lookout for surprise attacks. Gray Electricity: Wisp has used a strange gray electricity to attack once in battle with a group of Nightmares. It is unknown what special properties this electrical energy has, if any. It was powerful enough to kill a Nightmare, nonetheless, disregarding the fact that it had been moderately weakened by a previous strike. Blue Fire: Wisp has the ability to produce and manipulate a pale blue fire. Her only shown use so far was to make explosive spears that caused massive destruction to the Yellow Powers. '''Unclassified Possession Ability: '''Wisp used a strange ability to take over a shade at the Battle of Conquistadores Guild vs. Apprentices of Caiaphus; she initated the possession by piercing the shade with her claws and causing some kind of spreading, virus-like effect to take over the shade's body. While the shade was possessed, Wisp was able to tap into his memory by placing her forehead against his, and when she freed the shade of possession, he immediately died. Trivia *Wisp's eyes change color with her mood, with the sclera turning into a new color and her orange pupils turning white; so far, Yellow = Happy, Purple = Scared/Nervous, Blue = Sad, Pale Blue = Ashamed/Apologetic, and Pink = Affection; although, in the context of where Pink was seen, it's unknown who she was feeling affection for... *It seems that when Wisp focuses her powers, a halo appears above her head, similarly to Namah; however, Wisp's halo is a semi-transparent crystal blue. This appears to reflect her pure, innocent nature. Category:Spirits